pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
His name is... (Episode)/Gallery
This page is an image gallery for the 16th episode of the Pandora Hearts anime which firstly aired on July 16, 2009. This episode is also anime adaptation of Pandora Hearts manga Retrace XXII : His name is... and also a half-part of Retrace XXI : Discord in Pandora Hearts Volume 5. Image Gallery Pandoraozalicebrabbit.png|The episodes open with Oz & Alice, in her B-Rabbit form, arrive suddenly in Pandora's headquarters meeting room.. Pandorathegeneralozalice.png|The General accuses Oz and Alice to harm the four dukes Padr-mengepungozalice.png|The chaos start Reimrunning.png|Reim appears Padr-kaburdariruangrapat.png|The chaos unavoidable, with Alice the B-Rabbit & Oz escape from the meeting room Padr-kabur2.png|Reim seeing Alice the B-Rabbit and Oz running Padr-pengejaran.png|The Pandora members chase Oz and Alice, while Oscar approaches Reim Padr-2anggotalainnya.png|Oscar talks to Reim Padr-kacauep16.png|The mess Funpic-merasagakenak.png|Uncomfort Reim Funpic-berlagakserius.png|Oscar instructs Reim Surprisedreimwithoscar.png|Reim surprised with Oscar's task to him Padr-sepanjanglorong.png|While Alice and Oz running in a hallway Padr-akhirnyanyadarjuga.png|Oz finally realizes that he & Alice is inside Pandora's headquarters building, during their escape from Pandora's member in a hallway Reim-confused01.png|While confused Reim walks quickly in another hallway Panickedreim.png|A panics Reim Funpic-breakidnapsreim.png|Break suddenly "kidnaps" Reim Reim1.jpg|Break calming Reim Break-reim-unconsciousgil.png|Reim found an unconscious Gilbert Seeingravensfeather.png|Reim looking Raven's feather Reimconsider.png Unconsciousgilreim&break.png|Unconscious Gil, Reim and Break Confusedreim02.png Realizedsomething.png|Later, Reim realizes something and what truly happen Breakfoundsigns.png|Break found a sign message from Vincent Breakfoundsigns2.png|Black roses petals spreaded Breakangertovnce.png|Break anger to Vincent's message that he was kidnapped Sharon Padr-terpojok.png|Alice & Oz cornered by Pandora Reimrun2.png|Reim'a arrival Reimawe.png|"I'm late." Ep16 - rocking-horse-fly and snap-dragon approaches.png|The Rocking-Horse-Fly and Snap-Dragon-Fly Chain approaching Oz and Alice Ep16 - jack berbisik pada oz.png|Suddenly, Jack whispers to Oz Ep16 - sang jenderal geram.png|The General grumbles with confused Oz Ep16 - api biru.png|Rocking-Horse-Fly Chain spouts his energy beam to Alice and Oz Ep16 - mad b-rabbit (SO FUNNY).png|A mad Alice the B-Rabbit with Rocking-Horse-Fly attack Alice-berubahjadidirisendiri.png|But before Alice attacks Pandora more in her B-Rabbit form, she turns into her herself form by Oz Alice-kebingungan.png|Alice, fallen on the floor and has been turned into herself, confused Padr-padabingungjuga.png|Pandora confused too with Alice's transformation Padr-mengepungalice.png|Some Pandora's members surrounding Alice Kicksthegeneral.png|While The General approaches Oz, but Jack-inside-Oz kicks him away on the stairway before he can touch Oz... Padr-sangjenderaljatuhkelantai.png|... and The General fallen on the floor Padr-reimdanduaanggotalainnya.png|Jack-inside-Oz begin talks to Pandora more Viewpic-themoon.png|The moon light Jack_and_Oz_1.jpg|Firstly, Jack takes control of Oz body to help Oz controls wild Alice with her B-Rabbit form Jack_and_Oz.jpg|.. and later, Jack using Oz body furthermore to talking a bit of truth to Pandora about Tragedy of Sablier Vincent smiling.jpg|While Vincent and Break in Pandora's headquarters garden Pandora'sgardeninthenight1.png|Break in his Pandora's outfit confronts Vincent Pg-blackroses in Pandora's garden.png Vincent Break.jpg|"Liar." Vincent approaches Break Beaming Vincent.jpg|A beaming Vincent Ep16-jack-inside-oz with pandora.png|Jack begins to tell everyone more Thegeneral-reim-alice-gil.png|The General, Reim, Alice and Gilbert confused with Jack's word Ep16-jack bicara pada pandora.png Ep16- jack memberitahu kebenaran.png|"Glen Baskerville isn't die!" Surprisedgil&reim.png|Unbelievable Gil and Reim Surprisedalice&thegeneral.png|Unbelievable Alice and The General Reimthegeneral&pandora.png Baskervilles An1.jpg|Jack illustrates to Pandora about Baskerville Clan During tragedy - corpses 04.png|Jack explains about slaughtering in Tragedy of Sablier Reimawe2.png Reimrevealsoz.png|Reim reveals Oz to Pandora Reimtalkingtopandora.png|Reim's talking to Pandora more Ep16- alice gil jack-inside-oz.png|Alice, Gil and Jack-inside-Oz standing Siluetglain3.png|Jack illustrates to Pandora about Glen Baskerville Padr-sangjenderaldanduanggota.png Ep16- jack bicara pada pandora 2.png Ep16 - jack masih bicara juga.png Reimheardjacksword.png Padr-hormat pada jack & oz.png|Pandora's regard to Jack Reimpandorakneelingtojackoz.png Ep16-break di jendela.png|And later, in the morning, after Jack's conversation to Pandora in the night before Funpic-oz bingung dengan break.png|Oz confused with Break's manner Funpic-break mengungkapkan alasannya.png|Break reveals his purpose and reason went to Cheshire's Dimension yesterday Viewpic-cakes.png|The cakes Funpic- break makan piring.png|Oz shocked with what Break's done Funpic- bendera benderaan dalam menu sarapan.png|Break, always do strange thing Funpic- oz sedikit tegang dengan kejanggalan break.png Funpic-senyuman break untuk oz.png|Break smiles to Oz Ep16-setelah sarapan.png Ep16 - rahasia besar vincent.png|Break warns Oz about Vincent's huge secret about Tragedy of Sablier 100 years ago Funpic-break geram dengan vincent.png|Break's irritations with Vincent NDe-Vincent berjalan dalam koridor.png|While Vincent walks along the corridor in Nightray Dukedom estate Funpic-vince menyapa baskerville.png|Vincent greeting the Baskervilles Funpic-debut pertama trio baskerville.png|Appearance of Dug, Fang & Lottie closing the episode Trivia *In this episode, Rocking-Horse-Fly Chain role is expanded from the manga series. Category:Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime